


can you feel this?

by tarnera



Series: Tales from End of Days [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2018, Freeform, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Sort Of, or maybe the ocean i guess, tales from end of days, tales from the perspective of trees or rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarnera/pseuds/tarnera
Summary: In the wake of something wiping out all life on some far-flung planet (or possibly Earth in the far future), there are only trees, rocks, water, and sky left behind. And these things still have stories to tell.





	can you feel this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I wrote stories for several years ago, and it seemed like the perfect thing to dust off for this month! These are just meant to be little drabbles, but I hope they're interesting at least. :)
> 
> Oct 1st prompt, "Can you feel this?"

It starts with a breath of wind, heavy with ocean salt. It drifts over the rocks that lie at the edge of her; she can no longer recall what they used to be, if they used to be anything at all. She has long since worn them down to rubble, but there is still beauty to be found amid the broken stone. Something noble, in how they resist the tug and pull of her tides.

Can they feel it? The storm, gathering far, far out over her open waters?

She is so still today, her surface smooth and flat. The wind stirs again, gently, fluttering like a bird, like a gentle caress. Not enough to disturb her, just enough to make the mist clinging to the skin of her move and swirl.

The storm is drawing closer now, thunder growling low and soft in the clouds that hover, heavy with rain. The wind is almost playful as it tugs them toward the shoreline, almost dancing as it runs along the sand and over her waters once more.

The whole world seems to hold its breath as the lightning flashes, a clap of thunder answering it almost instantly.

The first drops start to fall, and she welcomes the rain back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Picture is from http://www.outdoor-photos.com/  
> Author: EvgeniyMartov


End file.
